


give me a try

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [21]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Any Era, Drabble and a Half, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, No Dialogue, Observations, One Shot, Sort Of, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Getting to know Spot is no easy feat





	give me a try

**Author's Note:**

> Day #21: Teeth

Race wasn’t sure when it happened. 

He never paid much mind to others’ smiles, their emotions and attitudes. Not until Spot came into his life, tight-lipped and sullen. As if showing anything else would shatter the life around them.

So, Race did everything. He’d tease Spot in efforts to make him grin, bring him into deep conversation to get those eyes to say something other than hostility. 

At first, it felt like a lost cause. Spot remained a statue and Race was running out of ideas. 

The first sign of change he received was a nod. Nothing out of the ordinary, but underneath, Race could see the small squint in Spot’s gaze. He had grinned wildly in response, trying not to feel too hurt when Spot turned away after that. 

The world had opened up to Race and soon after, he began to see more of the real Spot Conlon. Spot’s fears and hopes were bundled safely within him, covered in small gestures and vague wording that took Race several tries to figure out. Even then, Race wasn’t sure what Spot meant. 

So, he watched, listened, and fell.

Everything Spot did consumed Race. The curl of his lip as he sneered, the canine an added sharpness to Spot’s words. It brought with it awe and hesitation, a stutter in their usual pattern. Race’s doubts would creep in again until he forced them to the back of his mind, trying his best to replace them with hope.

Then, there was the brief moments when Race made Spot laugh. Where his head was thrown back in pure joy, his mouth open and defenseless. 

In the end, Race cherished it all, wishing he could take a picture and save it for later. Amongst the rumors, Race couldn’t help but feel he was in on something special, a privacy he wouldn’t dare breech. 

Not until he’d see the sparkle in Spot’s eye, his head tilted in genuine curiosity and Race would poke again. The brief flash of white sent Race’s heart soaring, whether Spot meant it in a fearsome or friendly way. 

All Race knew was that he’d keep chipping away at Spot’s walls and he’d get to his heart one grin at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> sprace has consumed my goddamn life
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
